


Unstoppable Force

by MinervaEvenstar



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Ayame thinks he's an Epic Dramatic Story-Teller, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Cousin Incest, Experienced Ayame and Shigure, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Hatori's First Time, Intelligent Banter, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Narrator Hatori, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Pre-Canon, Romantic Comedy, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi, naughty teasing, smoking cigarettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12514124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaEvenstar/pseuds/MinervaEvenstar
Summary: Ayame and Shigure have once again graced me with their bothersome company. I’d been having such a nice day, too...Together they tend to be an unstoppable force, but for once I’m not sure that I want to stop them. Yaoi threesome from Hatori’s point of view





	Unstoppable Force

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: They’re Takaya’s characters, and I suspect she’ll be appalled if she finds what I do with them.  
> Warning: This story contains sex between Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori because I’m into that! If you aren’t, then I suggest that you don’t read any further.  
> Setting: Sohma family estate during the years when The Trio is still in school.

Unstoppable Force

 

“…and that was when we all walked backstage and saw the seemingly innocent treasurer of our own student council in a compromising position with the geometry teacher! I know that the boy doesn’t have my good looks, but I thought that he would have better tastes than a stuffy, unstylish professor in a toupee. Of course, it’s possible that the student isn’t to blame. After all, he is young and impressionable. He’d have been so much better off coming to me…”

 

Ayame and Shigure have once again graced me with their bothersome company, forcing me to deal with their ridiculous antics. I’d been having such a nice day, too.

 

To be fair, the reason they’d come over in the first place was for a study session. Unsurprisingly, hours have passed since their arrival and neither man has begun his homework. They’re never responsible unless they have no other choice. I’m the only one with a book in my hands.

 

The three of us are lounging on my bed. I know it isn’t wise to have the lively duo in my bedroom where they could damage my property. However, I’m the only one of us whose parents aren’t going to be home tonight, hence when a sleepover that included peer tutoring was suggested my house was the obvious choice for it to take place at.

 

Ayame, who is on my right, has been prattling on about some scandalous incident that happened during the auditions for the school play for the past twenty minutes. I’m sure that the anecdote is heavily embellished and merely half-true. On my left is Shigure, who has a cigarette dangling from his lips. He offers words of agreement and encouragement (as if the snake needs them!) whenever Ayame happens to pause for breath.

 

The noise and haze of smoke ought to make it difficult for me to read, though I’ve grown so accustomed to their annoying presence over the years that it’s actually _easier_ for me to concentrate when they’re around. That Shigure takes the cigarette from his mouth and puts it against my lips every few minutes so that I’ll subconsciously take a drag is probably also a factor causing my relaxed state.

 

“How can the pair of you smoke those smelly things?” Ayame asks suddenly, apparently finished with his long, ludicrous tale.

 

“I don’t know,” I answer truthfully before glancing at Shigure, “but if I get hooked on them, I’m blaming you.”

 

“You’re so cruel to me, Harii. Accusing me of trying to spread addiction rather than love and relaxation,” the dog declares with a wounded expression on his face that quickly turns to a lecherous one as he turns his attention to Ayame. “I can’t speak for our respectable friend here, but I know that _I_ smoke them because I have an….” he pauses for effect before adding seductively, “…oral fixation.”

 

Predictably, Ayame picks up on Shigure’s suggestiveness at once and begins to leer himself. “Well, I do know _all_ about your oral fixations, don’t I, Shigure?”

 

“Better than anyone, Aya,” Shigure concurs, snuffing out his cigarette in the ashtray on my bedside table so that both of his hands are free to hold Ayame’s fingers.

 

Because I’m between them, their clasped digits rest on top of my chest. Could this situation get any worse?

 

Ayame’s golden eyes darken with desire. “I’m honoured that you choose to share your fantasies with me, my dear Gure.”

 

“How could I possibly share them with anyone else? No one enflames my passions as you do, my love.”

 

The situation is about to get worse. Their faces have gotten so close to each other’s that intervention is necessary.

 

“If you two start kissing with me beneath you, I will never forgive you,” I state seriously. The possibility that they might is a real one. Fortunately for them, everyone in the family and at school believes that they are joking when they flirt with one another, but I know better.

 

I know that, though they have both managed to make love to women on multiple occasions, it’s difficult for them to be intimate with females without transforming, so having sex with males is easier for them. Why do they have ‘manly romance,’ as Ayame would say, with each other specifically? My theory is that their arrangement is due to a combination of things. They feed one another’s egos and indulge one another’s eccentricities everywhere else, hence doing the same thing in the bedroom must come naturally. Also, somewhere deep down in their carefree hearts, I’m sure that they are (or at least Shigure, being the less oblivious of the two, probably is) aware of the prejudice that homosexuals encounter. Catering to one another’s needs is what they do because they don’t trust another man to do it.

 

If I discuss this hypothesis with a scientist, then he will no doubt tell me that I need evidence to support my speculations. While I do not have evidence of the motivation behind their physical intimacy, I do have proof that the sex itself takes place. It’s evidence that I wish I did not have. On one occasion I walked in on them – Hmm, how would my friends put it? – ‘ravishing’ one another. The sight of Shigure’s talented, typist fingers skimming across Ayame’s pale skin, and the sound of Ayame’s loud, expressive voice crying out his pleasure disturbed me. However, it didn’t disturb me in the way that it should have. I felt more intrigued than was appropriate, and I couldn’t get the image out of my head for days…

 

“I’m sorry, Tori.” Ayame’s words drag me out of my thoughts back to the present. Tender concern is on the snake’s face as he says the apology, and the expression causes me to forget my vexation at his immaturity instantly. His sweet, non-flamboyant side rarely surfaces, and I appreciate how special it is that no one aside from me or Shigure gets to see it.

 

“It’s fine,” I sigh, wondering if I am going to regret forgiving him so easily.

 

“Wonderful!” Ayame exclaims gleefully. Yes, I regret it already. “And don’t worry, Gure and I won’t do anything with you under us. You can be on top if you’d prefer! I think you would look absolutely marvelous in command, like the way that you do when you take charge at the student council meetings whenever people are too overwhelmed by my presence to listen to me, and…”

 

A drop of frustrated sweat forms on the back of my head. “Ayame,” I interrupt him, keeping my voice as patient as possible. “I think you misunderstood what I meant.”

 

He blinks at me in confusion. “Did I?”

 

“Yes,” is my firm reply. “I don’t want to see the two of you act improperly towards one another _at all_ , and I certainly don’t want to be involved.”

 

“Oh, I see.” Ayame’s face shows his disappointment, and I feel a pang of guilt for being the one to put it there.

 

“I hope that you’ll forgive me for not finding sodomy as pleasant as you two do,” I say in half-sincere-apology and half-sarcasm.

 

“Don’t worry, Aya,” Shigure reassures. “Hatori’s only saying that because he doesn’t know what he’s missing.” He sends me a playful wink.

 

I give him a glare in return.

 

Instead of being intimidated, Shigure is encouraged by my reaction and sings in an irritating fashion, “Hatori’s a virgin! Hatori’s a virgin!”

 

‘There’s no shame in that.’ Ayame announces before he gazes at me invitingly. ‘But if it’s a problem for you then, as your best friends, Shigure and I would be happy to help. After all, it isn’t as if we don’t know what we’re doing.’

 

Somehow, that doesn’t reassure me at all.

 

Ayame and Shigure make eye contact with each other and seem to nonverbally converse and reach some sort of decision. This can’t be good.

 

Shigure reaches over and snatches the tome from between my lax grasp.

 

I protest even though I hadn’t read any of it for the past several minutes. “I was reading that."

 

“You _were_ ,” Shigure agrees, dropping my book onto the floor, “but you aren’t anymore.” Such unjust treatment for a piece of literature, but at least Shigure closed the text before he dropped it so that the pages won’t get crinkled. It’s one of the little ways Shigure demonstrates his respect for the written word.

 

In unison, they move closer to me, which I didn’t conceive was possible given how cramped the bed already was. Shigure puts one of his hands on my left shoulder and his other rests on my left thigh. Ayame touches the same locations on my right side. The skin all over my body becomes hot and prickly all of a sudden.

 

Shigure smirks confidently, as if he knows the effect that the two of them are having on me when they’ve barely done anything aside from invade my personal space. This _definitely_ can’t be good.

 

“You trust us, don’t you?” Shigure purrs in my ear, contradicting his canine form immensely.

 

“What kind of question is that?” I retort, somewhat stunned and irritated by the inquiry. When they both continue to look at me – Shigure knowingly and Ayame pleadingly – I know that a real response is required for Ayame’s sake. Why did that dolt Shigure ask if he already knew the answer? “Of course I do.” A foolish admission, but an honest one.

 

Ayame looks thrilled by my faith in him, which helps to ease my remorse over making him feel upset earlier. Shigure smiles at the snake as if to say, ‘See? I told you he cared.’ Suddenly, I deduce that Shigure isn’t such a moron after all, for he had asked the question precisely for the reason of cheering Ayame up with my answer, and that brings out a smile of my own. I’ve caught a glimpse of the man that Shigure will be someday, and I can tell that it’s a good one.

 

The image is shattered as Shigure’s simper turns naughty and he morphs back into a hormonal teenager once more. “Then you should let us help you. You’re always trying to tutor us to help us understand things. Why don’t you give us the chance to educate _you_?” Shigure suggests coaxingly.

 

“I’ve always wanted to have a pupil,” Ayame adds brightly, “and demonstrative lessons in the class of romance are my specialty!” He is perilously close to me; I can feel his warm breath against my lips and right cheek, and it makes a shiver run down my spine.

 

I try to roll my eyes and say, “Get off of me, you idiots,” but the words don’t come out. It’s too difficult for me to breathe, much less speak, with scents of Ayame’s exotic shampoo and the traces of smoke that linger on Shigure permeating the air.

 

It also doesn’t help that I can’t take my eyes off of them long enough to produce a good eye-roll. I’m captivated by the enthusiasm of Ayame’s smile and the devotion in his golden eyes. I’m entranced by the combination of mischief and compassion that only Shigure’s face can form. Ayame really is beautiful, and Shigure really is handsome…

 

…And I really am in trouble.

 

I have been silent for so long that they take my silence for agreement, which is for the best since my common sense seems to have deserted me and I probably won’t protest to their scheme anytime soon.

 

Ayame leans closer, which I did not believe was possible, and traces my nose softly with his lips. Then, he does the same to my cheekbone, my jaw, and finally my lips. At first, his lips merely brush against mine in the faintest of touches, but after a few moments he tilts his head and uses a bit more pressure. I don’t have much experience in this area, though I tentatively try my best to return the kiss and am rewarded with Ayame producing a happy-sounding sigh.

 

I should have known that it wouldn’t remain so simple. Ayame’s tongue flicks inside of my mouth like a snake’s and I fight the urge to turn my head away in surprise at the unusual feeling. The various parts of the wet cavern that he explores tickle somewhat. I’d never thought of the interiour of my mouth as ticklish before, but I should learn to be prepared for the unexpected around my friends by now.

 

As I grow accustomed to the not-unwelcome tongue action and begin to cautiously do some of my own to Ayame, hands rub my chest and start to unbutton my shirt. I am unsure who the digits belong to, but decide not to question or complain since the sensations are enjoyable.

 

Just as I am beginning to judge that incestuous kisses are not things I should have been nervous about in the first place, something definitely worth anxiety transpires.

 

“What the -” I exclaim, sitting up and nearly pushing Ayame in alarm. “Shigure!” I cry in shock upon viewing the position of the perpetrator. My manner is far less dignified than how I prefer to conduct myself, but I can’t seem to gain control of my voice.

 

“Yes, Harii?” Shigure’s tone is guileless, but the twinkle in his dark eyes ruins the guise of innocence that he’s attempting to portray.

 

“You have your hand down my pants.”

 

“You’re as perceptive as ever, I see.” Shigure smiles and makes no move to remove his fingers from their current location. “You’ll make a fine doctor one day.”

 

“Ooh, I know! We should play doctor since Harii wants to become one,” suggested Ayame delightedly.

 

“I don’t think Hatori is ready for that yet,” comments Shigure.

 

“Mmm.” Ayame nods thoughtfully. “And I don’t have any suitable costumes with me anyway.”

 

Shigure takes my cock out of my pants. It’s swollen and red and horribly embarrassing. Before I can put it away and scold him for taking it out in the first place Shigure begins to lower his head.

 

“Shigure!” I protest in horror.

 

Ayame holds my face between his delicate hands and gazes at me earnestly. “You should let him. I’ve been an inspiration to Gure regarding this sort of thing, and with me as his muse he’s gotten _quite_ good.”

 

Before I can point out that that’s hardly the reason why I’m objecting a moist heat encompasses me and I gasp out loud.

 

Ayame laughs. “I told you!” he declares triumphantly.

 

My heart rate and breathing are increasing more and more by the second and I can’t manage a response. There’s nothing for me to say anyway, as I’m coming completely undone with my face in Ayame’s hands and my manhood in Shigure’s mouth, and I’m forgetting why I ought to have misgivings about it.

 

Ayame tears his gaze away from mine so that he can watch Shigure’s head bob up and down as my length rhythmically appears and disappears between Shigure’s lips. A slow, pleased smile forms on Ayame’s porcelain visage as if he is enjoying a show being performed for his personal entertainment. I might be offended if Ayame didn’t view the entire planet as something that was created solely to admire and amuse him.

 

One of Ayame’s hands leaves my face to tangle briefly in Shigure’s hair before stroking his cheek affectionately. Shigure pauses his ministrations on me – though thankfully he doesn’t release me because I don’t know what I would do if he stopped completely – and nuzzles the pale hand, like a puppy would do upon receiving a pet from his master.

 

Going along with the master persona, Ayame gives an order. “Move faster, Shigure. I want Harii to make more noise for us.”

 

Shigure makes a sound that that is completely unintelligible given that his mouth is full, but for once I don’t care that he’s producing nonsense because it sends the most delicious vibration through my body and I tremble slightly.

 

“Of course, you’re right! Brilliant as usual, _mon amor_!” announces Ayame delightedly, apparently understanding whatever Shigure meant. Not surprising, really, considering that they always seem to comprehend one another’s nonsense.

 

Shigure starts moving, sucking more forcefully this time so that the tip of my penis hits the back of his throat, and Ayame’s digits drift upwards from Shigure’s face to hold my intimate parts that won’t fit inside Shigure’s oral cavity. The long, slender fingers fondle and bounce my balls gently while the thumbs rub deliberately applying the slightest amount of pressure.

 

Heat builds in my stomach as Shigure gradually increases his pace and Ayame amplifies the force behind his caresses to match. It becomes more and more difficult to breathe until finally I cannot gain oxygen or see because a white flash behind my eyes blinds me in a most spectacular fashion. I hear a distant shout and then realise as my senses return that it was made by me when I climaxed.

 

I look down and see Shigure’s pink tongue licking any residual traces of my orgasm from my thighs, like I dog lapping up refreshing water. Later, I’m certain that I’ll be mortified, but I cannot feel anything other than content in my post-orgasmic high.

 

Ayame runs his hands on the inside of my damp thighs and pouts at the canine. “You didn’t leave any of Harii for me to taste.”

 

“Sure I did; you’re just not looking hard enough.” Shigure gazes at Ayame with lust-filled eyes and deliberately licks his lips.

 

Ayame practically _launches_ himself at Shigure. Their mouths and bodies meet in a way that is passionate and playful, desperate and familiar, and eager and loving all at once. It’s almost too intense to look at, but it’s too beautiful to _not_ look at.

 

They break apart for air and Shigure tugs on Ayame’s top. “Something simply must be done about this shirt.”

 

“I sewed it myself,” Ayame gasps, trying to seem offended in spite of being debauched. “What’s wrong with it?”

 

“It’s still on, my love.”

 

“Ah, of course.” Ayame nods, eyes glimmering. “As much as I like my clothes, I must admit that there is a time and place for them.” The platinum-haired youth slides off the garment with a graceful flourish and tosses it onto my dresser, probably considering his garb too good to be deposited on the floor. “Come now, yours too.”

 

Shigure carelessly discards his own shirt, grinning with anticipation.

 

It is plain that the sexual escapades for this evening have only begun, and I know that I ought to attempt to prevent them, but Ayame and Shigure pose an unstoppable force. I’m not sure that I _can_ stop them and even less sure that I want to. Sometimes resistance is futile, and I accept my fate.


End file.
